Luthan
Luthan is the slash ship between Lucas Baker and Ethan Winters from the Resident Evil fandom. Canon Resident Evil 7: Biohazard Ethan arrives at the plantation following a message sent to him by his wife, Mia. When Ethan is captured by Lucas’ father, Jack, Lucas attends “dinner” with his family to welcome Ethan to their group, continually throwing food at him whilst he was unconscious. Eventually, Lucas throws his dinner plate at him. Soon deputy sheriff David Anderson arrives at the home and knocks at the door and Lucas disappears, possibly to either hide from or murder him, allowing Ethan a chance to escape. The next time Ethan and Lucas meet is whilst Ethan is investigating the old family house; he finds Mia in the basement and starts to question what she knows. However, before he can find a way to her, Lucas appears from behind her and takes her hostage, taunting Ethan to “not just stand there—do something!” A little later, after Ethan agrees to meet Lucas’ sister, Zoe, back at her trailer, he is instead contacted by Lucas via the telephone, who managed to capture her also. Lucas tells Ethan that the D-Series head, a body part he needs for a serum, can be earned back if he agrees to participate in an “activity” he put together just for Ethan. Before hanging up, Lucas urges Ethan to look in the fridge which contains Deputy Sheriff Anderson’s now decapitated and partly mutated head along with a note that says, “The pig is waiting for you in the dissection room, bitch”. Ethan backtracks for the dissection room in the main house, and finds the body of the beheaded Anderson with a sign saying “Prove you’re a real man and stick your hand down this pig’s throat!”. He reluctantly does so; feeling sorry for the deputy, and pulls out the Snake Key which Lucas explains would help him find the two key cards he needs to join the “party” in the barn. After managing to get his hands on both keycards, Ethan is finally able to enter the barn. Once inside, Ethan sits down in front of a TV and is greeted by Lucas who filmed a short video. He proves that he has the D-Series head and refuses to give it up, saying that if Ethan wanted it, he’s going to have to “come through” Lucas. He taunts Ethan some more before the TV screen explodes. Ethan progresses his way through the barn and realizes that Lucas has rigged it full of traps, who in return gloats over various speakers throughout the complex. Once Ethan arrives back to the “party room,” Lucas tells Ethan “no cheating,” which leads to Ethan leaving all his weapons and supplies behind before entering the room. As Ethan enters, Lucas closes and locks the door behind him, telling him to “have a nice day,” before walking away. Lucas intended the room to be impossible to solve - however, Ethan outsmarts Lucas, making him retreat, not before another attempt on Ethan’s life with a stick of dynamite, which Ethan also evades. In Lucas’s retreat he leaves behind the D-Series head but not before issuing one final threat to Ethan through the monitor system. Fanon Given Lucas’ psychopathic trendies, non-con is often found in fan works. On AO3, Luthan is the 22nd (technically 27th) most written ship within the Resident Evil - All Media Types tag; Ethan’s most written and Lucas’ second most written. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Lucas/Ethan tag on FanFiction.net TUMBLR : Navigation